


Wild Whistler Weekend

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Hot Tub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: Over the holiday break, Jamie decides to surprise Tyler with a romantic cabin getaway in Whistler.Jamie leaned closer. “Oh, it’s on! Wait till I take you to bed tonight, pretty boy. You’ll surrender to my every desire the moment I get my hands on you,” Jamie whispered into his ear. His normally sweet voice had gone rough with filthy promise.





	1. Play

**Author's Note:**

> • Hello, dear readers! I hope you are all having wonderful Christmas vacations. :) It’s the best time of the year, isn’t it? Velvet and I have prepared a little something for you to make your Christmas vacations all the brighter and merrier. <3 
> 
> We’ve been talking about this “Wild Whistler Weekend” idea ever since Tyler and Jamie had an escapade in romantic Whistler this autumn. We’ve been fantasizing and discussing all the things they would finally get to do together... And to each other. ;) 
> 
> • Our story takes place in the winter since I only got to start writing during my well deserved school break. I had to make Velvet wait, but she had other projects to work on meanwhile. She’s just the best, my favourite writer EVER, and I feel so blessed to have met her. She’s a queen. :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the hottest couple on earth’s very raunchy adventure. <3__<3 Merry Christmas!
> 
> • Oh, and on a side note... Jamie calling Tyler a “pretty boy” fucked me up hard. It was just so hot... My God! It now haunts me. Now I know what it sounds like to hear him say it in his sexy voice. It had to be included in our story alongside allusions to that infamous “desert island” interview. *melts*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to [leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09) for betaing our work. :)

“Oh my God, Jamie! It’s too perfect!” Tyler had been a little miffed that Jamie made him get up so early on the first day of their vacation, but the drive up to Whistler had been scenic. The sky was a bright clear blue, and the mountains and trees were covered in a fresh dusting of snow; it looked like something that should grace a Travel Canada brochure. When Jamie finally pulled their rented Escalade to a stop in front of a log cabin, Tyler was sure he was dreaming.

“I’m glad you like it. When my friends said they were going away for the holidays, I thought this might be the perfect place for us to spend a couple days together before we do Christmas with the families,” Jamie could feel himself flushing with pleasure as Tyler reached over the console to cup his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

When they drew apart, Tyler smiled, dimples flashing. “Really, Jamie. It’s perfect. Two days, all to ourselves in this beautiful place. It’s the best gift you could have given me.”

“C’mon, wait till you see inside,” Jamie said as he got out and started grabbing their bags from the trunk. Tyler followed suit, and soon they were walking up stairs to the entrance. Jamie let them in with his key, and Tyler was delighted with what he saw. Tyler was immediately drawn into the living room which featured huge windows that looked out toward the mountains. As he walked across the room, he absently noted comfortable leather furniture, a huge stone fireplace, and bright and eclectic art on the walls. A set of sliding glass doors opened onto the wraparound deck, and Tyler smiled in delight when he noticed a sheltered corner hiding a hot tub. They’d definitely be using that later!

Jamie puttered around the open concept kitchen, checking the contents of the fridge and adding a few things from their cooler, as he watched Tyler take in the magnificent view. He had to stifle a grin when he saw Tyler perk up at the discovery of the hot tub. “You should check out the bedroom.”

“Really? What could be better than this view? Seriously, Jamie, this is amazing!” Tyler beamed at him but bounced up the massive staircase to the second floor. Jamie followed quickly with their bags, wanting to see Tyler’s expression when he saw the master bedroom.

“Holy fuck.” Tyler stood speechless just inside the doorway, looking around the bedroom at the massive canopied bed covered in swathes of gauzy fabric. Another wall of windows looked out over the magnificent Canadian landscape, but the truly unique feature of the room, was the wall of mirrors that reflected the vista, making it feel like you were surrounded by nature on all sides. It was truly a breathtaking experience, especially the first time you saw it.

Jamie set down their luggage and walked over to stand behind Tyler, wrapping his arms around him and hooking his chin over Tyler’s shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Tyler,” he murmured softly. Tyler turned in his arms so that he could pull Jamie into a kiss.

“I love you, Jamie,” he said when they finally broke the kiss. “You and your over-the-top romantic gestures. Really, Jamie, this is so perfect.” Jamie’s face lit with pride at the compliment, a delighted smile flashing white against his dark beard.

“I’m so glad you like it. I wanted this weekend to be special, ya know? We don’t get time alone very often during the season,” Jamie pecked another kiss to Tyler’s lips then grabbed his hand and started tugging him toward the door. “Let’s go take a walk or something. I need to move after that drive, and I want to play in the snow. I miss this in Dallas.”

Tyler let himself be tugged, grinning dopily at the man he loved, “Only you, Jameson, would miss snow and cold!” It didn’t take long for them to get downstairs and to pull on hats, coats, gloves, and boots. Jamie grabbed a backpack out of the Escalade, but Tyler didn’t think much of it; he was too busy staring at the snow covered mountains, stark against the bright blue sky. It truly was a winter wonderland.

“Ready?” Jamie grabbed his hand and set off towards the woods. “If I remember correctly, there’s a trail around here that leads around a small lake.” Tyler smiled, content to let Jamie lead the way.

They walked, hand-in-hand, through the woods, simply savoring the beauty and the quiet company. It was so peaceful and calm, so different from their daily lives, filled with teammates and fans. Tyler usually thrived on the chaos that was their daily lives, but there was something about this quiet moment with the man he loved that filled his soul in ways he didn’t even know he needed.

They’d been walking for probably ten minutes, when Jamie pulled him to a stop and put a finger to his lips signaling for silence. He pointed through an opening in the trees to where a doe and her fawn were nosing along the edge of a frozen pond. They watched quietly for a few moments before the animals wandered off. Jamie flashed him another bright grin, and Tyler felt his heart melt. God, he adored this man!

They walked over to the frozen pond, and Tyler couldn’t resist testing the ice with his toe. It was frozen solid. It was also, suspiciously, free of snow. A pristine sheet of pond ice, just waiting for the touch of skates. When he looked back at Jamie, his suspicions were confirmed. Jamie was nonchalantly pulling their skates out of his backpack.

“Oh, my god. You’re such a control freak!” Tyler teased even as he grabbed his skates and looked around for place to sit while he pulled them on. He wasn’t surprised to find a log “bench” lying conveniently nearby. “You really did think of everything.” 

Jamie laughed as he settled next to him to pull on his own skates, “Better preparation…” 

“Makes for better play,” Tyler joined in to finish the oft heard hockey slogan. “You’re such a dork, Jamie.” Tyler finished lacing his skates and, with a playful nudge of his shoulder, challenged Jamie, “Last one on the ice owes the other a blow job.” He leapt up and ran the short distance to the ice as fast as he could with the skates on, laughing as Jamie chased him.

They raced around the ice, skating laps and playing tag until they were both breathless with laughter. Jamie pulled him close, then spun him out in his best imitation of an ice dancing move, and it was so ridiculous, Tyler doubled over with laughter. That kicked off a battle over the best “dancing” moves, which Tyler conceded when Jamie whipped out his John Travolta Saturday Night Fever disco moves. The sight of Jamie wearing his ridiculous fur covered ear-flap hat, thrusting his hips, one finger in the air and a smouldering look on his face made Tyler long for his camera even as he laughed till tears ran down his face.

It was so playful and joyous; Tyler couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun. When they finally moved back to the log to take off their skates, he couldn’t resist tackling Jamie and kissing him passionately. “You have no idea how perfect you are, do you? God, I love you so much, Jamie!” Jamie, pink-cheeked from exertion and embarrassment, was a beautiful thing, and Tyler just had to kiss him again. “Now, hurry up! Someone owes me a blow job for being a slow poke!”

“I never agreed to that! And besides, you cheated,” Jamie protested, half heartedly. He let Tyler pull him up, and they made quick work of getting changed out of their skates and starting back toward the cabin. 

The wind sighed softly through the trees, the weather not excessively cold but instead invigorating. The sun dappled through the woods, highlighting spots in a golden glow and casting shadows in others. A stray sunbeam momentarily illuminating the sharp angles of Tyler’s face, bathing his creamy skin in gold, stole Jamie’s breath away. Tyler almost looked divine, his much longer curls peeking out of his beanie and curling around his face. The feathery hair was a rich brown streaked with gold.

Tyler winked at him, no doubt noticing the way Jamie was staring. He turned around and sauntered back toward the cabin. Jamie took the opportunity to let his eyes rake across Tyler’s broad back. He was wearing a brown coat with a fur-trimmed hood, the coat ending at his waist. Jamie’s eyes zeroed in on Tyler’s slender waist and pert ass, the material of his skin-tight jeans molding so perfectly against the curve. 

Jamie couldn’t resist bending over and grabbing some snow. The snow was sticky, and he was able to form the perfect snowball. Tyler was still walking ahead with a little jaunt in his step. He hadn't noticed that Jamie had stopped. Jamie aimed for Tyler’s ass and threw the snowball spot on, his abilities as a former baseball player definitely paying off. Tyler jumped in surprise, yelping, and brought a hand to his ass. 

“Hey!” Tyler shouted, spinning around and smiling, despite the cold snow he could still feel against his backside. Before he could retaliate, Jamie threw another snowball—a little above his groin area this time. It didn’t hurt at all, since the ball was soft and broke when it hit, but it did leave an inappropriate-looking spot of white snow. Tyler’s face scrunched into an exaggerated pout, “You fucker! That’s such a dirty hit! Stop or face the consequences...” 

Jamie laughed in response. “Consequences, huh, pretty boy?” Jamie teased, forming another ball in his big, black leather-encased hands. Tyler couldn’t help but feel something hot bloom inside him when he heard Jamie calling him “pretty boy” in a playful yet slightly condescending tone. 

Tyler gave Jamie a fiery look, full of determination, and dodged Jamie’s next throw. Tyler hid behind the nearest tree, grabbed some snow, and started forming a ball of his own. He peeked out of his hiding spot, but as soon as he came into view, a snowball landed in the middle of his chest. Some of the snow flew up to hit Tyler’s bare chin. With no hesitation, he retaliated, finally landing a shot on Jamie. The snowball hit Jamie on his arm as he jumped to the side in an attempt to dodge it.

As Tyler wiped a bit of snow from his face and eyes, Jamie stalked toward him, backing him into a tree trunk. His strong arms promptly encircled Tyler’s waist and hugged him tight against him. Jamie pressed himself flush against Tyler’s lean body, his face only centimetres away from his boyfriend’s. Tyler’s cheeks and the tip of his button nose were bright pink from the cold…and perhaps something else.

Tyler fussed, “Jamie! Let me go, man! Stop that!” He couldn’t help the small giggle in response to the mischievous smile stretching Jamie’s lips. Those plush, red lips… Tyler was filled with the urge to kiss them yet again. However, the look in Jamie’s dark eyes made Tyler pause and swallow hard. Jamie was asserting his strength and dominance, pinning Tyler against the tree, and the look in his eyes was downright predatory. Tyler suddenly felt very hot underneath his coat.

“I won,” Jamie breathed, a warm puff of air against Tyler’s ear. He looked down slightly at Tyler from his taller height. “Now, who owes a blowjob to whom, hmm?” He leaned in closer, softly kissing the cleft in Tyler’s chin. He then kissed a path up Tyler’s baby smooth cheek, relishing in the softness under his lips, to kiss Tyler’s cold ear lobe peeking from underneath his beanie. Jamie used his bigger body to press Tyler more firmly into the tree, freeing his hands to grab Tyler’s wrists and pull his arms up above his head, making Tyler’s submissive position clear. “You can’t beat me at this, Tyler.”

Tyler felt weak at the knees when he noticed the smug expression on Jamie’s face. He was so confident and sure of himself; he had Tyler wrapped around his little finger, and he totally knew it. Tyler couldn’t wait to be back in their cabin to let Jamie have his way with him, but that didn’t mean he’d go without a fight. “You _cheated_ ,” Tyler said cheekily, turning Jamie’s words back on him. “You caught me unaware. I didn’t even know it was a competition.” He licked his lips sensually in a way he knew never failed to stir Jamie’s desire. Ha! Two could play this game!

“It’s always a competition, Tyler,” Jamie growled as he ground his hips into Tyler’s, forcing a small sound out of the younger man. “And I’ve still got a few surprises left. Let’s go back to the cabin.” Jamie backed off just enough to meet Tyler’s hazel eyes before kissing him hungrily. Tyler’s lips were so soft and pliant, parting effortlessly to let Jamie gain access to his mouth. Their tongues tangled as the kiss deepened and became more heated. 

When Jamie broke the kiss, Tyler took a moment to just look at him. Jamie’s lips were slick with spit, his tongue darting out to lick it off. Jamie’s shoulders seemed wider than usual in the thick material of his black coat. The goofy fur hat with earflaps complemented his wild—almost lumberjack—look, and Tyler was head over heels in love with Jamie’s rugged look. He loved the extra hair Jamie was sporting lately, and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on all that caveman sexiness. “Yeah, let’s go, Jamie.”

“Admit that I won,” Jamie commanded, refusing to release Tyler from his imprisonment against the tree. He wanted to hear Tyler say it; he wanted him to submit. There was just something about this strong, fiercely competitive man offering his unequivocal submission that made Jamie’s blood run hot. 

Tyler took a moment before answering. He batted his eyelashes at Jamie, making him wait. It was always a competition, after all, and he didn’t want to give in to Jamie’s commands too easily. “You haven’t won anything, Jamie…just an unfair snowball fight.” Tyler giggled. He felt the pressure on his wrists diminish as Jamie pulled back, blinking a few times in disbelief at Tyler’s refusal to surrender. Tyler squirmed, turning around in an effort to wriggle free, but as soon as he did, he felt a huge hand shamelessly squeezing his left asscheek.

Jamie leaned closer. “Oh, it’s on! Wait till I take you to bed tonight, pretty boy. You’ll surrender to my every desire the moment I get my hands on you,” Jamie whispered into his ear. His normally sweet voice had gone rough with filthy promise. Tyler shivered, a thrill traveling down his spine; it made him want to rile Jamie up all the more, before giving in—to everyone’s ultimate satisfaction.

Tyler shook himself out of Jamie’s grip and took off running toward the cabin. “Catch me if you can, Captain!” he shouted. 

Jamie took a moment to adjust himself in his jeans. He loved Tyler’s playfulness almost as much as he loved his surrender. His heart filled with happiness at seeing Tyler this carefree. It really was the best Christmas gift to be here with time and privacy to enjoy his beloved Tyler. As Jamie watched Tyler run away like a goof, snow spraying as his boots hit the ground, he vowed to himself that tonight would be all about Tyler’s pleasure. He was going to spoil him rotten with attention. 

After he surrendered, of course.


	2. Nibbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter betaed by [leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09).

They made it back to the cabin with only a few more volleys of snowballs exchanged. Tyler’s laughable attempt at an ambush resulted in a snowy face wash when Jamie crept up behind him, unnoticed. 

“You really would not survive very long in the woods, babe,” Jamie told him as Tyler spluttered in annoyance. “Come on, let’s get you warmed up. You’ve got to be wet with all the snow you’re wearing.” Tyler glared fiercely but let himself be tugged along; he was a bit cold and wet, now that Jamie drew his attention to it.

“Why don’t you start the hot tub heater while I grab us some food?” Jamie suggested. As Tyler headed out to the deck to start up the tub, Jamie raided the fridge for some of the goodies he’d brought along. He’d ordered a wide variety of finger foods from a gourmet grocer in Vancouver—small pieces of meat, cubes of fancy cheese, plump purple grapes, and, of course, chocolate. He had special ordered the most decadent chocolate covered strawberries as well as a selection of cinnamon spiced chocolate truffles. He couldn’t wait to feed them to Tyler.

“What you got there, Jamie?” Tyler said, wrapping an arm around Jamie’s waist and peeking around his shoulder as Jamie arranged the food on a plate.

“Hmm, little of this, little of that. Here try a bite,” Jamie said as he offered Tyler a cube of cheese. Tyler reached, as if to take the tidbit, but Jamie drew his fingers back, dark eyes staring intently at Tyler. When Tyler lowered his hand, Jamie again offered the treat to Tyler. This time, Tyler leaned forward slowly to take the morsel directly from Jamie’s fingers. He made a point to flick Jamie’s finger with the tip of his tongue as he accepted the cube of cheese.

“Mmm, tasty,” Tyler murmured, gazing intently into Jamie’s eyes. “I want more.” Jamie’s breath hitched, but he grabbed a bit of meat and offered that to Tyler. Tyler accepted this as well, again grazing his tongue over the tip of Jamie’s fingers. A plump grape followed. Tyler bit into it, watching as juice dribbled down Jamie’s long fingers. “Delicious. You should try some.”

Jamie popped the other half of the grape into his own mouth, then licked a stripe down his own finger cleaning up the juice. “Mmm, not bad.” Tyler’s eyes darkened at the seductive gesture, and he reached up to brush his thumb over Jamie’s full lower lip.

Jamie continued to offer bites to Tyler, occasionally nibbling on his own morsels. Tyler interspersed flicks of his tongue with small grazes of his teeth, loving Jamie’s indrawn breaths and bitten off gasps. The next time Jamie offered a grape, Tyler let the juice dribble over his lip and down his chin. He tilted his face up in blatant invitation. “Mmm, juicy.” Jamie found it impossible to resist such a succulent offering and immediately leaned in, sucking gently on Tyler’s bottom lip as if to clean it of juice before delving into a deeper, more passionate kiss. 

The line of juice had trickled over Tyler’s chin, and Jamie couldn’t resist the urge to follow the sweet trail, licking and kissing over the smooth skin. Involuntarily, Jamie groaned in the back of his throat, his hands reaching for Tyler’s shirt collar and gripping hard. Tyler gasped. “Damn, Jamie. You’re gonna rip it. Let me take it off.”

Jamie backed off, pupils blown wide with lust, and started removing his own clothes. Tyler’s eyes were riveted on Jamie’s powerful chest the moment Jamie pulled his black woollen shirt over his head. Fine, dark hair dusted Jamie’s pecs narrowing to a tiny trail across his abs. The natural thickness of Jamie’s muscles meant slightly less definition, but Tyler knew intimately how powerful those abs really were. Tyler swallowed hard when his eyes followed the path down to Jamie’s belly button and lower to where jet black hair peeked from the edge of his low slung jeans.

Jamie noticed Tyler’s enraptured state, seeing his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, and made a show of slowly unbuckling his belt, letting it fall with a clank to the floor behind him and teasingly lowering his jeans and boxers all in one go. 

Tyler sighed with appreciation at what he saw. The contrast of Jamie’s winter pale skin and the dark thatch of hair on his groin had to be one of the hottest things Tyler had ever seen. Jamie usually shaved in this area, but now there was a full nest of hair framing Jamie’s heavy, half-hard cock. The hair was fuller and thicker than on his chest, and just seeing all of this hair, coupled with the gorgeous beard on his chin, was enough to turn Tyler into an aroused mess.

Jamie truly looked like a wild man—a veritable god of masculinity—and Tyler was ready to let him do whatever he wanted to him. Jamie’s huge arms, the muscles so strong underneath the tattooed skin, could manhandle him into any position he wanted. Tyler got lost for a moment imagining all the delicious possibilities. Jamie kicking his jeans off interrupted his reverie, and Tyler’s eyes were drawn to these endlessly long legs—the slightly hairy calves and thick, hockey player thighs he was so in love with. His cock, long and thick in its nest of dark curls, was a gift of nature. 

Tyler unconsciously licked his lips. “You’re so fucking hot, Jamie…the hottest man alive. I’m so lucky you chose me,” he rasped, a mix of adoration and awe in his voice. 

Jamie closed the distance between them and placed two fingers underneath Tyler’s chin to lift it. Tyler went easily, meeting Jamie’s gaze. “Pretty sure I’m the lucky one here, Tyler. You’re gorgeous, and not only that but you’re strong, sweet, loving, and kind-hearted. I took one look at your charming smile at the All Star Game, and that was it for me. You’re simply beautiful, inside and out.” Jamie rubbed his thumb in a gentle caress over Tyler’s chin. “I love it when you’re so cleanly shaven and baby faced. It reminds me of that younger Tyler. So sweet and carefree, a bit shy but so happy and proud.”

Tyler felt his cheeks turn crimson at the flurry of compliments Jaime showered on him. Tyler was a sucker for Jamie’s praise; it never failed to make him melt. 

“Guess we’re just a pair of lucky bastards, aren’t we?” Tyler said fondly, smiling contentedly. He buried his face in the crook of Jamie’s neck and breathed him in. Jamie smelled like pure man, clean yet slightly musky from their outdoor activities. His smell was addictive, and Tyler wanted to drown in it. Tyler’s heart was so full of love for this wonderfully special man!

Tyler nuzzled Jamie’s bearded chin, and Jamie bent down to catch his lips and kiss him lazily. When they were both flushed and panting, Jamie broke the kiss to help Tyler out of his clothes. First the sweater, then the undershirt. Finally, his hands found warm skin, and they lingered, circling around and pulling Tyler into a loose embrace, making soothing passes up and down Tyler’s back. Tyler couldn’t repress the shiver that shook his frame; Jamie’s hands were warm and felt so damn good, the calluses rough against his softer skin.

Jamie’s hairy chest against his bare one never failed to ignite a low hum of desire in Tyler’s stomach, and his cock hardened almost instantly in response. There was no doubt that Jamie could feel Tyler’s erection, but he simply continued undressing Tyler. Tyler felt almost spoiled as Jamie carefully finished removing his clothing, kneeling to peel off first one sock, then the other, tracing his hands up the inside of his thighs as he rose and unbuttoned the skinny jeans Tyler wore. Big hands slipped inside his boxers; one gently cupped Tyler’s hard cock and balls, making sure nothing caught on Tyler’s sensitive bits, while the other worked jeans and boxers down and off.

Now that Tyler was completely laid bare, Jamie took his fill of all the creamy skin. He let his hands roam, feeling how soft the skin was all over. Tyler had even shaved his legs, his whole body hairless. He looked like a Greek statue, his sculpted muscles the colour and smoothness of marble. Jamie pulled back, his gaze zeroing in on Tyler’s naked groin and hairless balls. Jamie’s mind went down a filthy road. “Did you even shave between your asscheeks?” Jamie asked hotly.

Tyler felt his cheeks flame, but he couldn’t resist teasing just a bit. He bit his lip hard, averting his eyes demurely, and then looked back up at Jamie and answered, “It’s a surprise, Captain. You’ll have to wait and discover that for yourself later.” Jamie’s brown—almost black—eyes flared at his words, and Tyler couldn’t resist a cheeky grin. “Maybe we can play pirates later, and you can plunder my booty.”

Jamie groaned dramatically. “You are shameless! I think we need to find a better use for that pretty mouth of yours.” He bent to kiss Tyler thoroughly, teeth and tongues dueling. Eventually, Jamie’s mouth slid lower, lavishing Tyler’s long neck with wet kisses and small bites, tracing Tyler’s collar bones while teasing his pink nipples with his thumbs, grazing the tender buds with his nails. Tyler whined, arching his back and grabbing at Jamie’s shoulders in an attempt to steady himself. 

Jamie’s hands left their place on Tyler’s waist, and he backed off a bit. He felt very hungry all of a sudden. The sight of Tyler’s gorgeous body, so lean and chiseled, had gotten him in the mood to feast. “What do you say to dessert in the hot tub?” Jamie nudged Tyler gently with a hip, offering a proposition he knew Tyler would like. 

Tyler nodded eagerly, and Jamie grabbed the dessert tray before leading the way out to the hot tub. The cold air was an icy shock when it hit their naked skin. Jamie made faces and started jogging toward the hot tub, picking up his bare feet in an odd prance in an attempt to keep them out of the snow. Despite the truly alluring sight of Jamie’s bouncing ass—perfectly round and muscular—Tyler couldn’t help giggling uncontrollably at Jamie’s antics. 

“I don’t see what’s so funny, Tyler. I’m getting frostbite on my dick!” Jamie complained as he dropped the tray on the tub surround and practically threw himself into the hot water, droplets flying everywhere. Tyler laughed harder but quickly followed his boyfriend into the delightfully warm water. 

“Mmmm, this feels so good.” Tyler moaned, luxuriating in the heat against his cold skin. “What a perfect way to spend the afternoon.”

“Yeah, perfect,” Jamie hummed, brushing his foot against Tyler’s soft calf. “But everything’s better with chocolate, right?” Jamie reached around and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry from the tray. “Open your mouth, Seggy.” Tyler did as he was told, his lips parting in expectation of his treat. 

Jamie brushed the strawberry lightly over Tyler’s lips before sliding it into his mouth. Tyler closed his lips around the berry, tongue caressing the tip of Jamie’s fingers briefly before he started to chew. When he was done swallowing the sweet dessert, Tyler wrapped his lips around Jamie’s digits, sucking until every bit of melted chocolate was gone. Jamie reached over blindly and grabbed another strawberry off the tray to offer to Tyler.

When he finished devouring his second berry, Tyler took hold of Jamie’s wrist and lavished his fingers with little licks and sucks. “Your fingers are _so_ big, Jamie. I can’t wait to feel them stuffed somewhere else.” He moaned throatily, knowing that Jamie got very turned on when he acted this shameless.

“Oh yeah? Well, I’m gonna take my time with you tonight. I’ll make you beg and cry for me to fuck you already,” Jamie said, the words filthy in his breathless drawl. His mind was filled with the thought of his fingers plunging inside Tyler’s tiny asshole and Tyler whimpering with the stretch. His boyfriend was blushing so sweetly, and Jamie just had to tease him some more. “You’ll like that, won’t you? My fingers stuffed to the last knuckle in your eager, little hole?”

“Yeah… Fuck yeah, Jamie. I want you to fuck me so hard. Wait till you see me…” Tyler whispered in a rumbling voice right against Jamie’s ear. Tyler pulled back and resumed sucking on Jamie’s fingers. Jamie’s breath left him in a long exhale as he watched Tyler’s lush lips circle his index and middle fingers. He was almost trembling with the anticipation of seeing what Tyler was hiding between his asscheeks.

“Don’t want to wait to see. Come sit on my lap, baby boy,” Jamie commanded, his voice so much deeper. He noticed how the tip of Tyler’s ears turned bright red like they always did when he used that particular endearment. Tyler didn’t waste a moment, sliding over to straddle Jamie, his biceps resting on Jamie’s shoulders, rivulets of water traveling down the pale skin of Jamie’s neck. Jamie’s hands reached around to grab Tyler’s cheeks, his fingers dipping teasingly into the soft, smooth space between them.

Tyler rolled his hips, his dick coming into contact with Jamie’s. The water was hot around them, and his dick was soft despite the arousal he could feel pumping through his veins. Jamie’s was, surprisingly, still relatively hard, but maybe Tyler was imagining things. Jamie’s impressive size always left Tyler’s mind clouded with fantasy.

Jamie reached for another treat. This one was a chocolate truffle. “Feed it to me, Captain,” Tyler demanded, softly. It went straight to Jamie’s dick. He had to will himself not to think too much about feeding Tyler other things… 

“You’re so spoiled,” Jamie chastised fondly, even as he complied with Tyler’s demand. The steam around them was hot, and the chocolate was already melting a bit between Jamie’s fingers when Tyler took it into his mouth. Some of the chocolate smeared Tyler’s bottom lip, and Jamie simply had to kiss him and taste the rich chocolate.

Inspired, Tyler grabbed a strawberry off the platter and put the stem end between his lips, offering Jamie the berry from his lips. A slow, dirty grin spread across Jamie’s lips before he leaned in and nibbled his way up the strawberry. When he reached the stem, Jamie leaned closer to whisper in Tyler’s ear, “Wonder what that would taste like eaten from a different hole?”

Tyler inhaled sharply and promptly choked on the strawberry stem. Jamie patted his back, looking totally self-satisfied and wholly unrepentant.

“God, Jamie! The things you say!” Tyler gasped, his imagination caught on the naughty image.

Jamie let his hands wander down to tease the cleft of Tyler’s plump ass. Tyler moaned and pressed harder against Jamie. “I’m having you tonight, Ty, right next to those mirrors so that you can see every single thing I do to you. So you can watch yourself beg and plead and whine as I tease you, watch the flush spread across your body as you strain for your release. So we can both see every beautiful inch of you shivering in pleasure when I finally let you come. So we can both see why I find you so hot and perfect.” 

Tyler’s heart raced, his dick hardening despite the warm water. The visual of Jamie ravishing him while they both watched was enough to make his head spin. He was burning up, the hot water around him making him sweat. Tyler felt Jamie’s big paws moving to dip lower and cup each of his asscheeks in each of his hands. Tyler’s ass was so sensitive, and he shivered hard when Jamie squeezed possessively

“Fuck! Jamie, that’s just so hot,” Tyler couldn’t resist running a hand down Jamie’s hairy chest, dipping under the water to trace lightly over his abs and finally to fist his throbbing cock. Jamie growled.

Reflexively, his grip tightened on the tender skin of Tyler’s ass, water sloshing around them as he dragged Tyler closer. A sensual smile playing across Tyler’s lips, he began moving his hand up and down Jamie’s cock, his long fingers wrapping so perfectly around the thick girth. A broken moan escaped Jamie’s lips, his chest beginning to rise and fall with his growing excitement. 

The feeling of Jamie’s massive length jerking in his hand never failed to send a thrill down Tyler’s spine. He watched, savoring Jamie’s expression, as he slowly stroked his cock from root to tip. Jamie’s doe eyes were huge and languorous, filled with so much want that it made Tyler’s heart stutter. A few stray strands of Jamie’s raven hair had fallen over his forehead, the steam plastering them to his forehead in artful curls. Each panting breath went straight to Tyler’s cock, now so hard that the pink tip was peeking from the water.

Jamie noticed this small detail and gently took Tyler’s cock in hand. “Such a gorgeous cock, Seggy. Just look at it, so sensitive and eager.” Tyler groaned, eyes widening with lust as he looked down to see his pale pink cock engulfed in Jamie’s hand. His cock was by no means small, but in Jamie’s hand, it looked delicate. 

Tyler shifted, lifting himself up on his knees, so he could thrust deeper into Jamie’s grasp. Jamie’s hand was slow and steady on his cock, while Tyler’s hand was growing sloppy around Jamie’s. The feeling of being stroked while stroking Jamie was just so intense—knowing that Jamie was sharing the same pleasure.

“Ah, Jamie!” Tyler cried, “Feels so damn good.”

“I can make you feel even better, Tyler. You ready to move upstairs?”

Tyler moaned, caught between his need to finish and his desire to have all the pleasure Jamie had promised him earlier. “I want…Jamie, I want…”

“I know what you want, pretty boy,” Jamie purred as he lifted Tyler off his lap and stood up, grabbing a towel from the heated box before stepping out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around his waist and a second one around his shoulders before he offered Tyler a hand to steady himself as he climbed out.

“I also know what you deserve, and I’m going to make sure you get it.” Jamie’s eyes caught on the tiny rivulets of water making their way down Tyler’s flawless skin. Tyler’s cock was hard and dripping with water and precum, a bead already forming on the tip of his cock. Jamie couldn’t wait to have him all spread out on the canopy bed for his eyes only. He noticed how Tyler shivered, so he quickly wrapped him in pair of towels before urging him into the house.


	3. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter betaed by [leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Extremely hot to handle. ;)

Tyler led the way, climbing the stairs with Jamie close behind him. Tyler could feel his pulse quickening with anticipation. The instant they reached the top of the stairs, Jamie’s arms circled his torso and brought him flush against his chest. Tyler could feel Jamie’s massive erection underneath the towel around his waist. Warm breath tickled his ear as Jamie’s sexy voice drawled, “I need to go get some stuff from the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Jamie kissed his temple and released him. Tyler turned slightly, gave Jamie a sensual smile, and walked the small distance left to the bedroom. He quickly shed the towels, dropping them on a small bench by the door. Parting the gauzy curtains just enough to slip inside, Tyler got on the bed. Feeling positively wicked, he positioned himself in the center, on all fours, ass sticking high in the air. He wanted to be the first thing Jamie saw when he entered the room. Peeking back over his shoulder, he waited for Jamie to return.

Nothing could have prepared Jamie for the sight that greeted him when he arrived in the sumptuous bedroom. The sun was low in the sky, just about to set, the rays bathing the room in a golden glow. Partially hidden by the gauzy curtains and highlighted by the soft rays of light, Tyler appeared to be a vision from one of Jamie’s wildest fantasies. The artful pose, the seductive smile, his long, shapely legs spread wide, ass pushed out shamelessly—it tempted Jamie almost unbearably. 

Tyler licked his lips as he watched Jamie drop the towel, exposing his many charms. Jamie was perfect; so tall, thickly muscled, lightly furred, his aroused cock leading the way as he stalked toward the bed. Jamie looked like a sexy beast. Tyler felt his cock twitch between his legs as his gaze was drawn back to Jamie’s handsome face. God, he was so damn hot! His full red lips were parted slightly, and his eyes were so dark and intense that it felt like they penetrated Tyler’s skin. 

“Tyler,” Jamie simply said, hypnotized by the vision of his man laid smooth and bare, milky skin glowing in the sunlight. His back was arched as he held himself on his hands, looking back at Jamie. The irresistibly firm and round mounds of his ass were on full display, spread wide so that Jamie could see his completely bare asscrack. There was not a single trace of hair obstructing the sight of his tiny, rosy hole. Even his balls were shaved, leaving the discreet pink line of his raphe visible to Jamie’s gaze. 

“Holy fuck, Tyler,” Jamie’s voice was awed, “You have no idea what you do to me. You’re so fucking perfect.” Jamie’s hand shook slightly as he reached out to part the sheer drapery for a better view. “So fuckin’ perfect, Tyler.” Jamie stood mesmerized, just staring at the gorgeous man before him. 

Reaching out slowly, Jamie ran a finger softly down the cleft between Tyler’s cheeks. Tyler shivered, impossibly sensitive on his newly bare skin. Jamie’s finger traced lower, slipping across Tyler’s perineum, then down over his balls, circling delicately before continuing its journey along Tyler’s cock. He swiped his finger over the precome leaking from Tyler’s slit, causing the younger man to moan.

“Do you like what you’re seeing, Captain?” Tyler asked in a small voice, so unlike his usual deep rumble. 

Jamie felt something hot twist inside his stomach at hearing Tyler call him “Captain” in such an intimate context. Jamie’s eyes met Tyler’s for a long moment before he lowered himself to his knees. “Want to see you, Tyler. Want to see everything.” Tyler felt himself flushing, embarrassed by Jamie’s hot gaze, but he forced himself to meet Jamie’s dark stare. He’d done this for Jamie, knowing Jamie would find it powerfully arousing, and he wanted to let Jamie enjoy it.

Tyler shifted slightly, spreading his legs just a little wider, pushing his ass out just a hint more. The movement set his swollen cock and tightly drawn balls swaying, drawing Jamie’s rapt gaze. “Anything, Jamie. Anything you want,” Tyler offered. 

With a groan, Jamie pulled Tyler closer to the end of the bed, big hands gripping tightly at Tyler’s hips. “You watch, too. See what I’m going to do to you.” Jamie gestured to the wall of mirrors and waited until Tyler turned so that he could see them both.

Tyler sucked in a breath at their reflection in the mirrors. He looked wrecked already. His brown curls were a mess, one piece flopped wildly over his forehead. His face was flushed and blotchy, and he looked so damn slutty, a feast spread out for Jamie to devour. And Jamie—all dark, glorious power—holding Tyler’s hips firmly and looking like he was about to devour him alive. Tyler felt goosebumps rise at the sensation of being the focus of this man’s attention. Jamie’s dark eyes met his in the mirror, before dropping, irresistibly drawn to the naked flesh in front of him.

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are, Tyler? You truly are spectacular.” Jamie’s thumbs pulled Tyler’s cheeks further apart so he could stare at the unprotected pink skin of his pucker. His thumbs caressed back and forth, and his warm breath tickled Tyler’s hole, causing Tyler to shiver in his grip. “My perfect little slut.” Jamie’s tongue slipped out, teasing lightly over Tyler’s hole before slipping lower, leaving a wet strip down Tyler’s cleft.

“Fuck! God! Jamie!” Tyler’s voice broke on Jamie’s name. Tyler flushed harder as he rolled his hips and arched his back, offering his ass to Jamie. 

“Mmm, so pretty and soft, Tyler. My pretty, pretty boy,” Jamie tickled Tyler’s balls with his tongue. “So gorgeous, and you taste divine.” Jamie traced Tyler’s raphe, so pink and alluring, with the tip of his index finger, loving how Tyler’s hole fluttered in anticipation. Jamie was awestruck. “Look at you, all pink and perfect.”

“Fuck, Jamie! This is going to be over and done with far too soon, if you don’t fucking get on with it!” His cock jerked between his legs as if to confirm his words. Jamie’s dirty words spoken in that sensual voice, all breathless and hoarse, made Tyler feel so naughty.

“Oh, I’m just getting started, Seggy. I want to savor every moment of this.” Jamie met Tyler’s wild gaze in the mirror. “I’m not nearly done with you yet.” Jamie’s grin was wicked when he reached for the lube he’d dropped on the bed in his excitement at seeing Tyler’s display.

“I think we’re going to have to go very slow, wouldn’t want to damage any of this tender, unprotected skin, now would we?” Jamie poured some lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to coat them thoroughly. 

“For fuck’s sake, Jamie, are you trying to kill me?” Tyler groaned, burying his face in the pillows. He knew that stubborn look on Jamie’s face. There would be no rushing him, no matter how much he wished otherwise. 

Jamie circled one finger gently over Tyler’s hole, pressing just a little bit but not quite hard enough to slip inside. Tyler whimpered, his hole involuntarily clenching as he shivered. Jamie couldn’t resist slicking Tyler’s raphe with lube, moving his finger up and down the faint pink line. His cock throbbed even harder at the sight of Tyler’s crack all wet with lube. The strong muscles of Tyler’s thighs quivered at his touch. Jamie licked his lips, pressing along the rosy line, the indirect touch to Tyler’s prostate making him moan loudly into the pillows.

When Tyler finally unburied his face from the pillows so he could glare at Jamie in the mirror. Jamie smiled and slid his finger inside in one long steady push. Tyler couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him. The dual sensation of watching and feeling as Jamie prepped him was intense. At the push of Jamie’s second finger, Tyler watched himself arch into it, wanting even more.

“C’mon, Jamie. Fill me up. I can take it, you know I can.” Tyler’s words were pure challenge, but his tone was needy.

“Yeah, Tyler, I know you can,” Jamie said as he slowly added more lube and a third finger, “You take me so well.” With his other hand, Jamie reached under to start playing with Tyler’s cock and balls, light teasing strokes that did more to torment than to satisfy Tyler’s need. 

“Please, Jamie? I’m ready. Get inside me. Now!” Tyler pushed back on Jamie’s fingers. Jamie curled them in response, rubbing them over Tyler’s prostate. Tyler howled, jerking forward, in the process thrusting into Jamie’s hand around his cock, then thrusting back on Jamie’s fingers when the sensation was too much. “JAMIE! I’m gonna come!”

Jamie eased his fingers out and gentled his hand on Tyler’s cock. “Not yet, baby boy. I’m not done playing yet. Roll over for me now. I want to watch your face for real instead of just in the mirror.”

Tyler rolled obediently onto his back, legs spread wide, feet on the bed, his cock on display for Jamie’s attentions. “Yeah, Seggy, so good for me. That’s just what I wanted to see. Now slide up a little until your head is on the pillows. Yeah, perfect, just like that.” Jamie crawled onto the bed until he was kneeling between Tyler’s thighs.

His eyes slowly moved from the top of Tyler’s head down his body until they locked on Tyler’s naked groin. “So soft and smooth here too.” Jamie ran a finger over the soft skin next to Tyler’s dick. “I like it.” Tyler whimpered. Jamie let his fingers roam, grazing the “v” of Tyler’s abs and the two beauty marks on the left side of his stomach. Tyler reacted more than usual to every sensation on his bare skin, his toes curling tightly against the mattress. Precome oozed from his slit to trickle down the vein on the underside of his cock.

Jamie added some lube to his palm then began to jack Tyler steadily. The wet sounds of Tyler’s cock moving through his grip were downright obscene. It didn’t take long before Tyler was once more riding the edge. “Jamie,” his voice was almost a whine, “I need more. I feel so _empty_.” 

Without any warning, Jamie plunged three large fingers from his other hand into Tyler’s ass. “Is this what you want, baby?” He curled his fingers slightly, grazing Tyler’s prostate. Tyler groaned harshly, trying hard to concentrate on accommodating Jamie’s fingers. His expressive eyebrows were scrunched up; his hands latched fiercely on the bed cover. Jamie continued his tease, jacking Tyler with one hand and fucking him with the other.

“Noooo! Jamie, I want your cock. I want you to fill me up.” The dual stimulation was almost too much for Tyler. He sounded so desperate and hungry.

“Well, you asked nicely but...” Jamie removed his fingers, then grabbed his own cock, lining it up with Tyler’s hole. Jamie leaned forward until he could capture Tyler’s gaze with his own. “I want you to beg for it, Tyler.” His voice was all dark command, and Tyler was powerless to resist.

“Oh, please, please, please, Jamie. Fuck me. _Please_ , I need it so bad!” 

“Oh, yeah,” Jamie groaned, Tyler’s soft pleas were pushing him to the brink of his control. “I wanna shove my cock into your tight little boy hole, Seggy. Do you want that?”

Tyler’s heart stuttered at the filthy words spilling from Jamie’s lush lips. His blush deepened even more, spreading further down his neck. He squirmed, trying to move closer to Jamie, but Jamie’s hand on his cock kept him from moving very far. “Please, Jamie. Give it to me!”

Jamie’s expression was triumphant as he slipped the head of his cock in. “Yeah, Tyler. I’m gonna fill you so full.” With one hard thrust of his hips, he was fully seated, the curls at his groin pressed up against the smoothness of Tyler’s ass. “Oh, fuck! You feel so good, Tyler.” 

Jamie’s cock felt enormous, splitting him open, making Tyler’s rim ache at the stretch. No matter how many times Jamie penetrated him, Tyler was never prepared for the unrelenting pressure of Jamie’s cock inside him. It made him feel raw and open to have his man’s big dick sheathed all the way inside him, stuffing him so full. “Please, Jamie. Move!” Tyler begged. He wrapped his legs around Jamie’s narrow waist, the movement pushing Jamie’s cock deeper inside his ass.

Jamie could feel his own control fraying. The sensation of Tyler surrounding his cock, all hot and slick, was ridiculously good. With each deep, slow thrust, Jamie could feel himself brushing against Tyler’s prostate, teasing the small bundle of nerves and making Tyler gasp. Jamie couldn’t resist leaning closer, pressing his hairy chest against Tyler’s bare one, eliciting a whimper from his boyfriend. Jamie captured Tyler’s lips in a passionate kiss, trying to convey his love.

When Jamie broke the kiss, Tyler leaned up to trace the scar above Jamie’s lips—unintentionally highlighted by his beard—with the tip of his tongue. Jamie groaned, thrusting his hips, his cock hitting Tyler’s sweet spot dead on. Tyler moaned brokenly, his hole clenching reflexively around Jamie’s thick girth. Jamie’s breath was a hot gust against his ear as he whispered, “Look at us, Tyler.” Tyler immediately turned his head to the side, facing the mirrors, and felt Jamie’s cheek rest against his to watch with him.

The look on Tyler’s beautiful face was absolutely breathtaking: his hazel eyes damp with tears, his sharp cheekbones a hectic pink, his lips so soft and swollen. Jamie loved the contrast of his dark goatee pressed against Tyler’s hairless jaw. Tyler looked so soft and pliant. “So hot, Tyler. So hot and all mine. Look how flushed you are. You love this so much. Watching me take you,” Jamie managed to say, each sentence punctuated by a thrust.

Tyler was absolutely mesmerized by the image in the mirror. It was decadent and primal, like something the ancient Greeks might have sculpted. Two athletes in their prime straining against each other, hard muscles flexed, toned bodies slick with sweat, no hint of softness or femininity...masculinity in its most forbidden aspect. Tyler knew this visual image would be the new star of all his fantasies. 

Jamie accelerated his pace, pounding Tyler’s ass with renewed intention. “Oh, J-Jamie!” Tyler hiccuped, “God, that’s hot. Fuck me, harder. Yes!”

Jamie turned his face back, kissing the little beauty mark on Tyler’s chin, before settling both of his hands against Tyler’s neck. Their eyes met and held. The level of trust and love in Tyler’s eyes filled Jamie’s chest with a warm feeling. “I love you so much, Tyler. So, so much,” Jamie hummed.

Tyler buried his hands in Jamie’s thick mane and tightened his legs around Jamie’s waist. “Me too Jamie. God, I love you,” Tyler gasped, too far gone to speak properly. “Can’t hold it off much longer, oh!”

“Let go,” Jamie gritted through clenched teeth. “Come for me!” Jamie thrust a few more times, moving one of his hands between their bodies and taking Tyler in hand. The touch was too much for his over-sensitive boyfriend. Tyler came, coating Jamie’s hand with viscous fluid. Tyler’s toes curled against Jamie’s ass, and his hole spasmed around Jamie’s cock. “Look, Tyler!” Jamie demanded, releasing his gentle hold on Tyler’s spurting cock to grasp his chin and turn his head toward the mirrors once again.

Tyler’s eyes widened at the debauched sight that greeted him. Jamie’s huge hand, covered in white streaks of his own come, holding his chin possessively. Jamie growled, a low sound from deep in his chest, the powerful muscles of his ass flexing as he thrust twice before emptying himself. Jamie collapsed against him, exhausted, cheeks pink with exertion and hair tousled becomingly. Tyler wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, as he felt Jamie’s warm seed leak from his ass.

“Tyler. Yeah, fuck yeah,” Jamie rasped, enjoying the feeling of his come surrounding his dick inside Tyler. It was a visceral symbol of ownership; leaving his mark inside his beloved never failed to stir something dark and possessive inside Jamie. He wrapped Tyler in his arms, his cock slipping out with a small wet sound as he rolled onto his back, bringing Tyler with him. Tyler snuggled closer, resting his head against Jamie’s chest and throwing one of his legs over Jamie’s hip.

Tyler’s hole felt raw and sore, Jamie’s come dripping stickily down the inside of his cheeks and thighs. He smiled softly at Jamie, fucked out of his mind but blissfully happy. Reaching for Jamie’s hand, he brought it between his legs, “I’m all yours, Jamie. I belong to you and you only,” Tyler drawled. He shivered when he felt Jamie’s thumb at his wet hole, spreading his come around the rim.

Jamie moved his hand away and wiped it on the bedsheets before intertwining his fingers with Tyler’s. He held onto Tyler’s hand and looked into his eyes with so much devotion before pecking him on the nose. Tyler smiled brightly, nuzzling Jamie’s collar bone. “I love you,” he whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. 

Realization dawned on Tyler as he lay there, his legs tangled with Jamie’s. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Jamie all for himself. That Jamie, the man who had stolen his heart the moment he had seen him, the man he had desired for years, was now _finally_ his. Tyler didn’t know what he had done to deserve Jamie; it was almost too good to be true. Too beautiful and pure. Jamie, the powerful, strong Captain of the Dallas Stars. _All his_. 

Tyler had fantasized about Jamie Benn long before he even knew Jamie was gay. Jamie had been so oblivious at first. Tyler had done crazy things to get Jamie’s attention…like posing naked on a zamboni. Tyler smiled at the thought. Back then, he had done all of it hoping it would torment Jamie as much as Jamie unwittingly tormented him. Jamie had given him such hot looks that it fueled his fantasies for years, giving him hope and leaving Tyler a frustrated mess of feelings. 

But now, after all these years, they were finally together exactly as Tyler had dreamed; they were teammates, friends, lovers—and maybe soon, husbands. The bond they shared now, built throughout the years, was stronger than anything. Tyler felt so blessed. He almost felt undeserving of all this love that Jamie now gave him so freely. He didn’t care if the whole world hated them for it and called them names. With Jamie, Tyler was finally, fully, _himself_.

“Love you so much,” Tyler whispered against Jamie’s long neck. Jamie wrapped his strong arm around Tyler’s shoulders and caressed his bicep soothingly. He traced over the ink on Tyler’s arm and kissed the top of his head. 

“I don’t just love you, Ty; I adore you,” Jamie said, voice rumbling sleepily. The sound vibrated against Tyler’s ear, and it made him feel warm and reassured.

Tyler relaxed into Jamie’s embrace, content.


	4. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter betaed by [leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09).

After a brief nap, Jamie woke Tyler with a series of soft, nuzzling kisses to his face and neck. “C’mon, sleepyhead. How about some dinner?”

Tyler yawned and stretched. “Shower first, man. I’m all sticky!”

“Alright, you shower, I’ll start dinner.” Jamie pulled him into one more lingering kiss, then rolled out of bed.

Jamie stopped in the bathroom just long enough to wipe himself down and pull on some sweats and a hoodie before heading to the kitchen.

He’d grabbed some steaks before they left, and he planned to fry up some potatoes with peppers and onions to go with them. It wasn’t gourmet, but neither of them was terribly fussy about what they ate as long as there was enough of it. Jamie set up his phone to play quiet Christmas carols, then puttered around the kitchen getting things ready.

“Hey, babe. Something smells good,” Tyler said as he slipped his arms around Jamie from behind. 

“Umm, nothing fancy, just steak and potatoes.” Jamie turned just far enough to peck a kiss on Tyler’s lips before he resumed stirring the potatoes. “Why don’t you grab some drinks? Dinner’s almost ready.”

Tyler grabbed a couple beers and drifted over to the table where Jamie had laid out everything for a meal. It wasn’t long before Jamie came in carrying plates loaded with meat and potatoes. They’d worked up good appetites with all their “playing” so silence reigned while they ate their fill. 

“Thanks, Jamie. That was really good,” Tyler said as he pushed his plate away. “Jordie would be so proud, knowing you really _can_ cook a steak without supervision.”

“Ha, ha,” Jamie replied half-heartedly. “I cooked, you get to clean up.”

“And here I was, thinking you take such good care of me. Now you want to make me work? What kind of sugar daddy are you?” Tyler pouted.

“One who cooked and thinks it’s only fair his boy toy clean up afterwards,” Jamie smirked and waved a lazy hand. “Get to it, boy toy.”

Tyler smiled seductively as he walked around the table and pulled Jamie to his feet. “If I’m the boy toy, I can definitely think of better ways to serve you.” His eyebrows twitched, his dimples flashed, and Jamie was putty in his hands.

Tyler led the way into the living room. It was dark outside, but the lights around the property showed that it was snowing softly. Tyler pushed Jamie down on the couch and walked over to the fireplace. Kindling and logs waited in a basket next to the fireplace, and Tyler decided a crackling fire would be nice and romantic. It should be pretty easy to get a fire going since he had all the supplies.

Ten minutes later, he was cursing and swearing, and Jamie was rolling around on the sofa chortling like an idiot. “Oh my God, Tyler, you are hopeless. You’re definitely off my island.”

“Fuck you, Jame, this isn’t as easy as they make it look on TV.” He used his wrist to brush back a stray curl, accidently smearing soot across his forehead. 

“Ok, ok,” Jamie huffed out a few more laughs, before peeling himself off the couch to come over and kneel by the fireplace with Tyler. “Let’s start with the basics. You need to start with a little bit of tinder, then add the smallest bits of kindling...”

He coaxed and teased and encouraged and, with a little bit of help, Tyler finally got a fire going. When the blaze was finally crackling merrily, they moved back to the sofa. 

“From here on out, I’m sticking with gas fireplaces, man. That’s just too much work for words,” Tyler complained.

“Good idea, Ty,” Jamie said as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend drawing him close. “Here. You’ve got a little bit of…” Jamie gestured to his forehead, “Let me just…” Using his sleeve, he gently wiped the soot mark off Tyler’s brow. “There now, all clean and pretty again.”

Tyler pinched him lightly as he cuddled closer. “Go with what you’re good at. I’m decorative, you’re the functional one.” Jamie snorted but smiled fondly. 

“You know you’re not just decorative, don’t you, Tyler? I love you for so much more than just your pretty face.” Jamie nuzzled his face into Tyler’s hair. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up with you every morning and kiss you every night before bed. I want to fight about you leaving your dirty socks lying everywhere and make up with the best sex ever.”

Tyler tilted his face up so he could meet Jamie’s eyes, “Yeah, Jame, I want that too. So much. It’s just…”

“I know. It’s just not the best time for it. Being out in the NHL would be bad enough, but doing it in Dallas…” Jamie trailed off. 

“Yeah,” Tyler sighed in agreement. 

“In a perfect world, I’d be down on my knee offering you a ring right now. Asking you if you’d marry me and stay with me forever.” Jamie smiled at the fantasy.

“And in a perfect world, I’d be saying yes! Yes, Jamie, I’ll marry you,” Tyler whispered back.

“Well, then I guess we’ll just have to have a very long engagement, huh? Whenever you’re ready to tie the knot, just say the word, and we’ll start making wedding plans.” Jamie leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Tyler’s lips.

As Tyler pulled back from the kiss, he felt warmth settle throughout his body at Jamie’s words and, most of all, the look of undying love in his big brown eyes. Tyler held onto Jamie’s hands, tangling their fingers together, and simply melted as Jamie kissed a trail down his neck. “I can’t wait,” Tyler murmured, almost to himself. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to expose himself and Jamie for who they truly were. But when had it ever been easy? 

This year had been particularly rough. The slanders thrown on the ice were never particularly politically correct. Now that they were in a relationship, it was harder than ever not to take them personally. Tyler knew for a fact that Jamie had gotten into fights this year because of slurs made about Tyler. Hell, _Tyler_ had gotten into his first fight this year over shit said on the ice. So maybe the time wasn’t right yet, but someday...

Tyler shifted so he could straddle Jamie’s lap and kiss him breathless. He moaned, tugging on Jamie’s lush bottom lip with his teeth before breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Jamie’s. “I love you so much, Jamie. I’d do anything for you, you know that, right?” Tyler breathed, moving back from Jamie to look into his eyes.

“Me too, Tyler.” Jamie kissed him again, this time on the sharp edge of his jaw bone. Jamie’s hands wandered down Tyler’s back to rest on his ass. 

“You know, I’m thinking about what our wedding night would be like,” Jamie mused, smiling dreamily. “I’m pretty sure it would last _hours_.”

Tyler’s mind caught on the decadent possibilities. _Hours_. The things they could do to each other! For _hours_. “I’d let you take me in every position you can think of,” he whispered sensually into Jamie’s ear before nibbling a tiny bit on the ear lobe. To Tyler’s ultimate satisfaction, Jamie shivered. 

“Yeah,” Jamie simply said. The word seemed drawn of him as he thought about all the obscene possibilities. He squeezed Tyler’s ass hard, the flimsy material of his pyjamas slipping under Jamie’s grip, as arousal once again pumped through his system. “You’re always tempting me, aren’t you?” Jamie chastised before landing a small tap on one of Tyler’s pert asscheeks. “But I’m not sure you’d be able to take me again right now, hmh? I don’t want your sweet little hole getting sore, not when you took me so well last time.”

Tyler’s ass was tender from the reaming Jamie had given him earlier, and he knew it would cause him more pain than pleasure to take Jamie’s thick cock again. But that didn’t prevent the rush of arousal that surged through him from the tap to his ass and the smouldering look on Jamie’s face. Jamie looked so commanding and sure of himself, holding Tyler on his lap and doing what he pleased with him…just because he could. 

“Guess we’ll have to save that for another time, Captain,” Tyler teased, winking at Jamie. 

Ever the gentleman, Jamie let Tyler move off his lap and stand up. Tyler was tenting the front of his pyjama pants, and Jamie smirked when he noticed, finding it just as sweet as it was sexy. He loved every inch of Tyler, especially his responsiveness. 

“I have a gift for you,” Tyler said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck and smiling shyly. “I thought maybe now would be the perfect time to exchange gifts rather than in front of our families later.”

Jamie flashed his dazzling smile. “Great minds…I had the same idea. Just a minute, and I’ll go get your gift.”

Tyler scampered upstairs and grabbed the garment bag that filled the majority of his oversized suitcase. Holding it behind his back, he ran down the stairs and handed it to Jamie, who had resumed his spot on the couch. “The second I saw it in New York, I knew I had to see you in it.”

“Thank you, Tyler. I’m sure I’ll love it. You have impeccable taste.” Jamie grinned, his heart thumping with excitement the same way it did every time he opened a present. Jamie placed the bag on the sofa and slowly lowered the zipper. He sneaked a look at Tyler and noticed how adorably pink his cheeks were. Whatever was in that bag, Jamie knew, was something out of Tyler’s deepest fantasies.

Jamie opened the bag and uncovered a waist length, black leather jacket. “Damn, Tyler. Wow. That’s just…perfect!” It looked so badass and rugged, the leather roughened on purpose. Jamie stood up and put on the jacket, the material molding to his broad body perfectly. Jamie instantly fell in love with it. Tyler simply had the eye for stylish, fashionable things. He turned around, zipping the jacket, and noticed how Tyler was biting on his bottom lip coquettishly. Jamie put his hands on his hips and asked, “How do I look?”

“Like a god,” Tyler rasped. “I’ve been thinking about you in a leather jacket for years.” 

“In nothing but a leather jacket?” Jamie teased, smirking at Tyler before unzipping the jacket, taking off his hoodie, and putting the jacket back on. He didn’t zip it all the way up, leaving a glimpse of his bare, lightly-furred chest peeking out the opening. Tyler was practically drooling, his jaw slack and his expression a mix of lust and awe. 

“Fuck, Jamie,” Tyler said reverently. “I...I… Don’t know what to say. You’re just...so fucking hot!” He continued to stare at the vision before him. He’d dreamed of this moment so often, and the reality dwarfed even his best fantasies.

He startled when Jamie closed the small distance between them and grabbed fiercely at his hips to bring them flush. Jamie captured Tyler’s lips in a heated kiss, all rough power and dominant male. Tyler was forced to grab Jamie’s wide, leather-covered shoulders for balance.  
“God, all we need now is a motorcycle…” Tyler’s voice petered off when he realized he voiced one of his deepest, darkest fantasies aloud.

“Oh, yeah? My boy toy wants to be a biker bitch now?” Tyler blushed furiously at Jamie’s speculative tone. “Or maybe he just wants to be bent over the back of a big old bike and fucked like the needy little slut he is?” Jamie ground their hips together, leaving Tyler a flushed and aching mess. 

When they finally parted, Tyler flopped limply down on the couch. “Damn, Jamie, I think you melted my brain.”

“Does that mean you don’t want your gift?” Jamie sat down next to him—still in the leather coat—and grabbed the small red bag he’d set on the floor near the corner of the sofa. 

Tyler’s eyes lit up, lust pushed aside in favor of presents. He grabbed the bag and started examining it closely. “It’s a rather small bag, so it’s probably not clothing. Although I suppose it could be a thong.” Tyler was all smiles, dimples in full force, looking just like the small blond boy Jamie had seen in Jackie’s family albums as he tried to guess what it might be. “It doesn’t weigh very much, but that doesn’t really mean anything. It might…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, just open it already,” Jamie huffed impatiently.

Tyler finally decided to put both of them out of their misery. He removed the tissue paper and found a small box and an envelope. He unwrapped the box, tearing the paper, and caught his breath when he saw what was inside. A beautiful leather bracelet with a few wooden beads studded throughout lay inside. Tyler lifted the bracelet out of the box and offered it to Jaime. “Put it on me?”

“Yeah, for sure,” Jamie said gruffly, embarrassed pleasure at Tyler’s response coloring his voice. He opened the clasp and slipped it on Tyler’s wrist, smoothing it gently until it lay flat against Tyler’s skin before he latched it. “It looks good on you.”

“Thank you, Jamie! I love it so much. I’ll wear it always,” Tyler’s voice was sweet and sincere, and so very fond.

“There’s more.” 

Tyler, beaming with happiness, reached for the envelope. It didn’t lay perfectly flat, there was obviously something other than paper inside. Easing it open, Tyler found a gift certificate for a…piercing parlor? He looked up at Jamie in confusion but opened the little pouch inside. He discovered a delicate silver ring with a sparkling diamond placed a bit off center. It took a moment for Tyler to realize that this was no ordinary ring, when he pressed on the diamond, the ring clicked open. “Is this...a nipple ring?” 

“I couldn’t get you a ring for your finger, but I thought maybe I could get you a different kind of ring. One you could wear over your heart, that just the two of us would know about?” Jamie looked embarrassed at his own sentimentality. “Maybe it’s a stupid idea.”

“God, Jamie. It’s perfect! You’re such a sap, and I love you so much!” Tyler threw himself into Jamie’s arms, kissing him passionately. “It’s so romantic and possessive, and I totally love it.”

“I thought you could get it done during the offseason, so it would have time to heal. That way if you wanted to remove it for games and things…” Jamie trailed off, still a bit uncertain.

“Hmm. Maybe I can just tape over it or something for games, that way I’d never have to take it off,” Tyler mused as he idly reached up to toy with his left nipple. Jamie flushed with pleasure, secretly delighted that Tyler would want to wear it all the time.

Tyler glanced up at Jamie, a knowing look on his face. “So possessive, Jamie! It’s a good thing I adore you.” Okay, maybe Jamie wasn’t doing such a good job keeping his delight under wraps after all. He leaned in to kiss Tyler partly to distract him and partly to hide his own expression. As usually happened, they both lost themselves in the passionate exchange.

Eventually, Jamie groaned and moved Tyler off his lap. “We’re not going there tonight, remember? Sore ass and all.” Tyler pouted but settled at Jamie’s side, tucking himself under Jamie’s arm. 

They snuggled and chatted, discussing their upcoming holiday plans with their families, until finally yawns and sleepy silences replaced conversation.

“All right, Tyler, time for bed,” Jamie said as he lazily nudged his partner. “We need to go upstairs.”

“Uh-huh. Upstairs,” Tyler murmured back, not moving.

Jamie heaved a sigh before getting off the couch, dragging a sleepy Tyler with him. “Upstairs, Tyler, now. I’ll bank the fire and lock up and be right behind you.” Tyler patted him absently on the cheek then made his way unsteadily up the stairs. Jamie smiled at his boyfriend’s sleepy progress before he made one last round of the house, making sure everything was secured for the night.

When he finally made his way upstairs, he found an angelic looking Tyler, curled up in the big canopy bed, under a mountain of bedding, sound asleep. He pressed a soft kiss to his head, then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He really was the luckiest man alive.


	5. Fiancé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter betaed by [leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09). We can’t thank you enough, Leyna, for (once again) going over our work and doing a tremendous job at polishing the rough edges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you for being with us on this wild ride. <3 And leaving beautiful comments! :) We hope you enjoy this last chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it. Oh, and in case you didn’t know, Tyler and Jamie are _totally_ getting married, hihihi.

Jamie woke warm, almost overheated. He blindly pushed some of the mountains of blankets off him, not caring when they slithered to the floor. Tyler was snuggled close, his back facing Jamie, his ass pushed into Jamie’s hip, maintaining contact even as he slept. Neither of them had bothered with sleep clothes the previous evening so the spot where they touched was hot and slick with sweat. Jamie idly stretched then reached down to scratch at his stomach. His morning wood was right there, so he gave it a couple lazy strokes. Savoring the fact that he didn’t have to be anywhere early, he decided he could doze for a few more minutes before getting up to start the day. As he lay there drowsing, he listened to Tyler’s slow rhythmic breathing, letting it lull him back to sleep.

A softly moaned, “More, Jamie” roused him from sleep, and he turned his head to better see his boyfriend in the early morning light. He reached out a hand to run it slowly down the curve of Tyler’s waist and over his hip and thigh. The sensation obviously played into Tyler’s dream because he promptly pushed his ass back, grinding it on Jamie’s hip, encouraging more stimulation.

“Mmm, yeah,” Tyler almost purred the sleepy words.

Jamie rolled to his side, spooning behind Tyler and tugging his ass back so that it cradled his morning wood. Propping his head up on his arm, Jamie’s gaze was drawn to the mirror in front of them. Tyler’s lips were parted, his cheeks were flushed, his hips rocked steadily back into Jamie’s—an obvious invitation.

Wanting to see even more, Jamie pushed and kicked the remaining covers off them, leaving a naked and very aroused Tyler bare to his view. When the cold air hit Tyler’s skin, his rock hard cock—resting against his stomach—reflexively jerked, and a soft sigh left his lips. The sight of all that creamy skin, flushed pink from heat and arousal, caused Jamie’s cock to throb with interest.

“C’mon, Jamie,” sleeping Tyler commanded. Jamie smiled fondly; even in sleep Tyler was bossy in his need. His feathery curls were a mess on his head, and his lush lips were pouty. He looked like an angel, so young and innocent, and Jamie was filled with the urge to wreck him.

Settling more firmly around the curve of Tyler’s body, Jamie slipped his cock between Tyler’s tightly pressed thighs, gliding in smoothly through the faint sheen of sweat coating them. He reached over and took Tyler’s erection in his hand, giving it a long, slow tug. Tyler reacted by thrusting forward, seeking more friction. Jamie groaned as the flex of Tyler’s ass caused his thighs to tighten around his own cock.

Jamie set a lazy rhythm, stroking Tyler’s erection in time with his thrusts between his thighs. Heat built between them where they were pressed so tightly, sweat providing just the right balance between friction and glide. Jamie watched in the mirror as Tyler’s movements became less languid and more purposeful. His breaths became pants, his moans more frequent. He knew it wouldn’t be long before Tyler woke up.

A particularly hard thrust of Jamie’s cock grazed Tyler’s asshole before sliding down his perineum and tickling his balls. The sensation caused Tyler to rock back hard against Jamie’s groin. “God, Jamie!”

Jamie watched as Tyler’s eyes popped open in the mirror. They were cloudy with sleep and desire, caught between waking and dreaming. He tightened his grip on Tyler’s cock, pumping it firmly. 

“Fuck, Jamie!” Tyler’s voice was hoarse as his back arched, seeking more of the heavenly sensation. “You’re gonna make me come!”

“Give it to me, Tyler. Come for me!” Jamie’s voice was a dark command in Tyler’s sleep clouded mind, and he responded, helpless to resist. As Jamie continued to stroke, Tyler spewed come all over his hand. “Yeah, so good for me, Tyler,” Jamie murmured as he slowed and eased his grip until he was cradling Tyler’s spent cock in his hand.

“Fuuuu-ck,” Tyler slurred as he sagged into Jamie’s embrace. “That was a helluva wake up call.” 

Jamie snorted and leaned forward so he could suck a bruising kiss on the spot where Tyler’s neck met his shoulder. Tyler squirmed, one of his hands holding onto Jamie’s muscular forearm. Jamie continued to fuck his cock leisurely between his lover’s thighs. Tyler’s come was sticky in his hand, and Jamie couldn’t resist smearing the mess on Tyler’s abs, and even running a finger around Tyler’s sensitive belly button; it was an alluring sight.

“Jamie!” Tyler whined as he melted into Jamie’s embrace. “Now, I’m all sticky and gross.” His eyes caught Jamie’s smouldering gaze in the mirror, and he shivered all over at the dark and possessive look Jamie wore.

Jamie leaned closer, his other arm sneaking under Tyler’s armpit to spread his huge hand over Tyler’s pec. Jamie’s rough beard scraped the tender skin behind Tyler’s ear when he leaned in even closer to whisper. “What were you dreaming about to make you so hard and aching first thing in the morning, naughty Tyler? It obviously had to do with me.” Jamie nipped lightly at Tyler’s earlobe. 

Jamie continued to play and nibble on Tyler’s ear and neck as he waited for Tyler to answer. Jamie found him so desirable, all soft and baffled from sleep and his embarrassingly premature orgasm.

“I-I…” Tyler stuttered, his hazy mind still trying to comprehend the morning’s events. Despite the fact that he had come a few seconds ago, Tyler’s body still felt on fire. He was blushing so hard, embarrassment lodging in his chest as he realized what had just transpired. How Jamie had caught him while he was dreaming about them… His wet dream had been so obscene; he had to tell Jamie just to see how he would react. “I was, uh…dreaming about you, Jamie...and your new leather jacket.” Tyler watched Jamie’s expression turn almost dangerous, a fierce glint in his eyes and a smug smile on his full red lips.

“Hmm, I see…” Jamie hummed, moving the hand on Tyler’s stomach to join the other one on Tyler’s chest. He pinched Tyler’s perky nipples without any warning, drawing a startled sound from Tyler. “Tell me, Tyler… What did I do to you in your dream?”

The pinch to Tyler’s sensitive buds zapped through his body, making him curl his toes. Jamie kept fondling Tyler’s nipples as he waited for his answer, tugging on them and caressing them, back and forth with pads of thumbs, then nails. “You’ll soon have my ring; right here…” Jamie punctuated his words by clamping Tyler’s left nipple between his thick index finger and thumb. “It’ll hurt a bit, but you’ve always loved a little edge of rough, haven’t you, Seggy? Was I rough with you in your dream?”

“Yeah,” Tyler moaned wantonly. He felt so deliciously wicked as he recalled the scene that had played in his head before Jamie had woken him. “We went for a motorcycle ride, and when we came back, you bent me over the back of your bike, and you ripped my pants open.” Tyler swallowed hard; the next thing he was about to say was so dirty. “You shoved your fat cock in me the moment my ass was bare…but I was so, so wet because I’d prepared for you earlier. You just fucked right into me, and you tugged my head back by the hair.”

Tyler’s voice was hoarse from sleep and arousal, and it made his fantasy sound even sexier to Jamie’s ears. Jamie’s cock was steadily leaking precome by now, leaving smears between Tyler’s pale thighs. Jamie could see the bright pink head peeking between the strong muscles with each of his lazy glides. He twisted Tyler’s nipples a little more harshly and marveled at how red they looked in the mirror. Jamie’s hands were still coated with remains of Tyler’s release, and they left sticky residue on his flushed skin. Tyler was burning up in Jamie’s arms; so was Jamie, the irresistible desire to come clamouring through him.

“You must have been a terrible tease if I felt the need to be so rough with you,” Jamie prompted in a slightly condescending tone that made Tyler feel weak inside. Tyler rolled his hips back, Jamie’s pubic hair scratching against the soft skin of his ass. He looked at them in the mirror, his own cock spent but shaking with the impact of Jamie’s desperate thrusts. Jamie looked like he was on the brink of losing control, his large eyes heavy lidded and his lips opened on sharp pants. 

Tyler didn’t remember perfectly what had happened in his dream, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t work with this fantasy. “Mmm, I was palming your cock while you were driving the bike, and you could feel my hard on against your back. You wanted to punish me for being such a cocktease,” Tyler drawled in a low voice.

Jamie sucked in a harsh breath and plunged his cock harder between Tyler’s thighs. He could see it all so clearly in his mind’s eye, Tyler using one hand to hold on to the rough leather of his jacket while stroking his cock through his pants with the other. It was all so damn hot, and Jamie imagined shoving Tyler roughly against the bike and teaching him a lesson. With a hand between his shoulder blades, he bent him over, dominating his smaller frame with his bigger body, ripping Tyler’s sinfully tight jeans down and kicking his knees apart. Entering his tight heat, feeling himself being squeezed in ruthlessly. Fucking him so hard and savagely that Tyler’s teeth rattled with it. And then…

“Yeah, fuck yeah. You’re all mine, Tyler. All mine to fuck whenever I want,” Jamie growled, thrusting his cock a few more times before it filled up almost painfully to shoot thick jets of come all over the inside of Tyler’s thighs. Jamie was a mess, breathing hard against Tyler’s neck and pumping his hips erratically into the moist space between Tyler’s thighs to milk himself dry. 

Jamie’s eyes scrunched closed in bliss, eyebrows shooting up and plush lips dropping open wetly, then his face went slack, relaxing into a look of such pleasure and surrender that it left Tyler speechless. Tyler had shared many orgasms with Jamie, but getting to watch it all unfold without being caught up in the driving need for completion was rare. It was so intimate, seeing Jamie at his most vulnerable. Tyler felt a warm glow in the pit of his stomach knowing that _he_ was the only one who got to see the strong Jamie Benn in this state of vulnerability. Jamie was _his_ just as much as he was Jamie’s.

They lay there for long moments savoring the afterglow and just enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, though, the slippery bodily fluids Tyler was covered in started to get cold and tacky. He turned in Jamie’s arms, pressing himself against his big body and kissing him on the scar above his lips. “I know you love covering me in your come, Jamie. Don’t get me wrong, I love it too when it’s hot and wet all over me,” Tyler said before whispering, “It’s your sign of ownership.” “But,” he paused, “I definitely need a shower now.” Tyler wrinkled his nose and laughed as he pushed Jamie off and headed for the bathroom.

“I’m too tired to move,” Jamie grumbled half-heartedly as he watched Tyler saunter across the room.

“Oh, c’mon Jamie! Get in here and scrub my back, your boy toy needs attention. You left your mark all over him, isn’t it fair that you clean him up now?” Tyler said with a little extra swish of his hips when he saw Jamie watching. “And then if you’re good, I’ll let you cook me breakfast.” With that, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Jamie flopped onto his back, grinning like a loon up at the canopy. God he loved that man!

***

When they were both showered and dressed, Jamie did indeed cook them breakfast. They ate quickly, knowing they had to get on the road soon if they wanted to make their flights. While Jamie cleaned the kitchen, Tyler packed their bags, and it wasn’t long before they were bundling up to head out. As Jamie locked the door, Tyler took a minute to survey the winter wonderland around them. The snow that had fallen overnight covered everything like a pristine white icing. The mountains were magnificent in the sharp morning light, and the crisp, cold air made it feel like he was breathing icicles.

Jamie came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “So, did you have a good weekend?”

“The best, Jamie. It was great. Everything about it was fabulous.” Tyler smiled up at Jamie.

Jamie turned Tyler in his arms so he could lean in for a short, sweet kiss. “I agree. Nothing but the best for my fiancé.”

Tyler sucked in a sharp breath as he looked up, wide-eyed at Jamie. “Fiancé?”

“Well, you did say you’d accept my proposal, and you agreed to wear my ring...pretty sure that makes you my fiancé,” Jamie said, tentatively.

A bright smile broke across Tyler’s face. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure it does. Fiancé. I like the sound of that.” 

Jamie’s smile grew until it matched Tyler’s, and he couldn’t resist pulling his _fiancé_ into a passionate kiss that left them both feeling breathless and giddy.

“Do we have to go back to the real world?” Tyler pouted.

Jamie placed one last quick kiss on those adorable lips before patting him on the ass to get him moving. “Yeah, we do.” Tyler sighed but grabbed his bag and helped load up the SUV.

As they buckled themselves in and Jamie started the heater, Tyler looked fondly back at the cabin. “I truly can’t think of anything that would have made this a more perfect weekend.”

Jamie smirked. “See, I told you I’d win. I am officially the best boyfriend ever.”

Tyler narrowed his eyes, “Oh, yeah? Well, game on, man, cuz I’m gonna rock this fiancé shit, and you’re going down!”

**Author's Note:**

> • Please, if you are enjoying this story, leave us a comment! :D It will make us super happy to receive your feedback, and we will always make time to answer.


End file.
